youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
XRpMx13
Ryan McNulty (born December 5, 1990), known on YouTube as xRpMx13, is a Minecraft-based YouTuber who lives in St. Petersburg, Florida. Also Known As: The Milk Man or The Incredibly Good Looking Gamer. History Ryan started out doing Call of Duty Multiplayer commentaries. He was later signed with the Machinima network, where he ran a show called "Good-Looking Gamer Girlfriend"(2011). In the show he would get his then girlfriend, Danielle, to play Call of Duty multiplayer. For every kill she got Ryan or her would have to go through a punishment. The thing about it was that she was a cute girl who was not the best of gamers. Ryan was attending College at the time, and also started doing Minecraft videos towards the end of 2011, he called the series "GLGCraft" He then starts to make videos with also Michinima CoD commentator IamTheAttack(Laine). First they would collaborate on CoD commentaries, such as one of Laines popular series, LainePhd. Ryan and Laine start a minecraft series together called "BroCraft". This series would prove to be their biggest hit yet. This also leads to Ryan meeting DavidBrownTV, and Brocardo L0goz Riczev Ricardo. In 2012 Ryan and the other members of Brocraft start an Indiegogo inorder to go to Paris for the 2012 Minecon. There they make vlogs and meet other YouTubers. Also Brocraft Hunger Games is where Ryan and BajanCanadian(Mitch) start making videos together. At the time Ryan had a little less than 50k subscribers where BajanCanadian had around 100k. Brocraft slowly starts to die off, while Ryans channel goes through slow subscriber growth. Brocraft reunites by starting a Pixelmon server together. Some might say that the Brocraft crew made pixelmon popular with big minecraft YouTubers. Again they start to go their seperate ways, and Ryan would do videos with Ricardo, while Laine and David would work exclusively together. Other YouTubers such as CraftBattleDuty, LittleLizardGaming, Woofles, TBNRFrags and a few others were also on the servers and would record with individual BroCraft Members. All this while GLGCraft was still a regular series. Ryan has an alternate ego which he cases as 'Morgan Freeman' and does an extremely good impression of, and a lot of the comments on his videos will sometimes ask him to reenact that impression. In March 2014, Team Crafted announced that xRpMx13 (Ryan) is officially the newest member of the non-rebooted Team Crafted. Although, he might be a member of the new Team Crafted. Jerome, Mitch(Benja), and Ryan refer to themselves as the Power Moves Only Squad after the team oriented U.H.C. Season 2. There have been 9 other temporary members of the group, for reasons such as U.H.C., Battledome, or former members, such as SkyDoesMinecraft (The Reverend) and Vikkstar123 (The Jag Master of the Power Moves Only Squad) along with Deadlox and SSundee Friends Ryan enjoys playing with multiple other friends and YouTubers in his videos. Some of the people he plays with are; JeromeASF, Bajancanadian, iBallisticSquid, Huskymudkipz, MunchingBrotato, TBNRfrags (prestonplayz), CaptainSparklez, logoz (Ricardo), and Woofless. About Ryan Ryan has a dog named Cooper who is a pitbull. Ryan has a very jolly and ecstatic attitude most of the time, so people refer to him as an optimist. He is currently the "godfather" of power moves and rules the saying P.M.O And more familiar sayings include; "Power moves only", "I have my hater blockers on", "get merked", "He is kadurowed", "You got to be kitten me right meow", "Mitch no!"(used when TNT involved), "What is up all you GLGS!" (A common acronym he uses is 'GLG' which means Good Looking Gamers'), "Feel the burn", "Hello I'm Morgan Freeman", and "Revoked". Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers